


Dive to the Heart

by AshEaria



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cavities / Diabetes Warning, Does Roxas/Ventus count as twincest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, The cutest threesome, Threesome, Vanitas comes in afterwards and leaves them a present while they're sleeping he's gross I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEaria/pseuds/AshEaria
Summary: Several steps later they're on the floor laughing and kissing and one of them rolling on top of the other and kissing again, and they don't seem to be too interested in explaining when Sora dives in and lands right in front of them.Sora, of course, immediately wants in on it becausekissing is happening without his participationandthat cannot be allowed to happen.This is very much at odds with the fact that he'd watch the twins kissing each other forever and never get bored.





	Dive to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roseprix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseprix/gifts).



> I wrote this, in basically one go, on Discord to a friend in an infinite series of messages and I'll be DAMNED if I'm gonna go through them and make it into a proper fic so this is what y'all get, enjoy. I put periods everywhere and roughly organized it into paragraphs, but in spirit this is just an unconstrained stream of half-sentences and smut. Expect odd sentence structures and more action description than anything else. 
> 
> Backstory is that Sora learned how to dive to the heart, and this boy is four boys and they're all gay for each other. Sex happens on the stained glass way more than you think.

By the time Sora arrives, something's already happening. That something is not all that much, it's just that Ventus kissed Roxas, and then Roxas kissed back because that felt nice, and Ventus put his hands on Roxas's shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips, and Roxas reciprocated with arms around Ventus's waist and licking his lips instead of kissing them, and several steps later they were on the floor laughing and kissing and one of them rolling on top of the other and kissing again, and they don't seem to be too interested in explaining when Sora dives in and lands right in front of them.

Sora, of course, immediately wants in on it because _kissing is happening without his participation_ and that _cannot be allowed to happen._ This is very much at odds with the fact that he'd watch the twins kissing each other forever and never get bored. 

He pulls one of them up by the wrist, pulls on him so that he'll get his balance, almost loses his balance himself, and falls in Roxas's arms, who straightens him up before kissing him in the lips. And then Roxas has to take like three long seconds to process Sora's smile after that because yes he knows him well but he's STILL not used to getting blinded by his smile every goddamn time. He pulls on him and kisses him again, but this time there's a hand sneaking off to his back and Sora feels a grope on his ass, and he'd yelp but he's busy with a tongue in his mouth, thank you very much.

Ventus gets bored of watching from the floor, gets up, slides up to Sora from his back and gently wraps his arms around his body, and then he gropes his package through Sora's pants because Ventus is not an idiot and he knows both what he wants and how to get it, and not even the kiss is able to muffle the noise that comes out of Sora's throat in response. Ventus starts undoing Sora's pants, which, thank God, are not the goddamn overalls he was wearing through KH1 anymore, and Sora whines and tries to complain but he's smiling against Roxas's lips; Roxas grabs the boy's wrists just to make sure he won't try to meddle. 

Pants drop to the floor, so does Ventus, and suddenly there's a lump between the two kissing boys and that lump is blond and VERY interested in Sora's dick, which just the kiss has managed to get completely fucking hard. Ventus licks on the tip, laps again, looks up as Sora shudders, twirls his tongue around the head, dodges an expletive and then gently kisses the tip then wraps his lips around the head, and Roxas almost needs to hold Sora up again like when he was falling earlier. Sora looks down, and GOD Ventus's face sucking on him is adorable. 

Roxas agrees with Ventus and slides his hand down, then up and under the jacket and the shirt that Sora's wearing, and he keeps tugging and leaning back and moving forward until the only thing left on Sora is his crown necklace. Roxas discards the clothes and kisses Sora again so that Ventus won't be bothered while he keeps sucking, he's got over half the dick in his mouth now and he's starting to do some shit with his tongue against the ridge of the head.

The first times they had sex they had to keep Sora from trying to cover himself up, but now what he's trying to do is almost rip the clothes off of Roxas, which is adorable because he's tugging in all directions except for the one that would actually result on the piece of clothing being removed. The standing blond helps him and takes his own jacket off, and halfway through the shirt being shed there's a moan because Ventus just got Sora's whole cock in him and Sora makes a noise and leans forward, trying to find some purchase, and he finds it on Roxas's finally bare arms and torso. 

It takes a good two seconds for Sora to be able to process his surroundings in any quality other than "my dick is buried in warm and hot and wet and HNG."

A kiss from Roxas kinda pulls him back into the moment, and he looks at Roxas and decides that no that's unacceptable, and he starts tugging down on Roxas's pants to signal that he wants them OFF. Roxas complies, and if Ventus hadn't been in the way Sora would have been against him in point two flat. Roxas pulls Ven away from Sora's crotch, causing Ventus to emit this desperate, sad whine without losing a second. 

Sora gets chicken bumps from feeling the cold air on his twitching dick, but he's gotten the same idea as Roxas, and that is that Ventus's clothes need to GO. Ventus barely gets any say or time to react before the boys are tugging at his clothes, undoing zippers, popping buttons. He feels his midriff exposed and as his shirt is being lifted and covering his vision, his pants kind of disappear from where he thought they were and suddenly there's a hand fondling his nuts and the noise he makes is indescribable. 

A moment later the shirt is gone but the hand isn't, and he realizes the hand belongs to Roxas and it's getting to his balls between his legs. Sora just takes him by the forearms, holds both of them fast and kisses him. In the meantime Roxas is dragging his hand back, and yeah Ventus squirms when the fingers ghost over his taint but he SHAKES when they slide into the crack and start prodding at his ass. He just kind of out of instinct starts bending over, using Sora for support, and Roxas's finger slips into his hole, and now that there's no mouth covering his Ventus moans his heart out for five solid seconds. 

Sora starts kneeling, forcing Ven to crouch down, and then to kneel down, and even though Roxas ends up with his fingers out of his twin again now they've got him kneeling, almost crouching on the floor, and this time it's Sora who moves himself around the blond and slips a finger into him. Roxas kneels in front of Ventus and kisses and supports him, while Sora moves around and gets behind Ventus. That doesn't mean there's no tax, though, Roxas has his hand on Ventus's dick, caressing around it to feel how hard he is, dipping down to his balls from time to time, and Ventus is making noises that should be recorded for the good of humanity. 

Sora pushes in a second finger and Ventus spurts out a little pre, which runs down his shaft and ends up on Roxas's hand. A little fingerfucking doesn't hurt anyone, but by the time Sora pulls his two fingers out Ventus is squirming, shuddering, panting, leaking and holding onto Roxas for dear life. Roxas sits on the ground, legs open, and slowly lowers Ventus's lower half, guiding his face to his own crotch. Ventus gets the hint immediately and takes Roxas's cock without hesitation. 

It takes him entirely too long to realize that he's now kneeling on the ground, basically presenting his ass, and bending his body down in order to suck at Roxas's cock, so it's a yelp when he feels something against his entrance again. Sora slowly pushes himself in, watching Ventus's reaction, going inch by inch, and Ventus is trying REALLY FUCKING HARD not to shake too violently because holy shit he feels it all the way down to his toes. When it's clear that what Ven wants is more, as evidenced by the fact that he's sucking on Roxas's cock as if he was trying to get the cum through suction alone, Sora pulls back and then shoves himself back in, and Ventus moans around Roxas's dick. 

Sora starts doing it again, and again, and it's not very long before Ventus has kinda lost sense of his surroundings and is instead pressing his cheek against Roxas's still hard cock rather than having it in his mouth where it should be. A minute of Sora humping, a little faster, a little harder, a little faster, makes Ventus's skin feel a tingle that feels deeper than the skin itself. A second later, Ventus cries out and cums, his dick spraying onto the floor, tightening his ass up and ending up with Sora cumming into him from that too. 

Sora pulls out, a bit tired, and Ventus kinda collapses on the ground onto his side. With a quick glance, Sora realizes that Roxas still hasn't cum and, even though he's a little spent, he gets on all fours and crawls over, lying on the floor on his side. He props his head up on one of Roxas's thighs and catches the cock with his tongue, and starts sucking on it, caressing the balls with his fingers, bobbing a little, until Roxas unloads his cum into Sora's mouth. And then, they join Ventus on the floor, Sora sliding himself into little spoon because he wants some warmth, and Roxas big spooning Ventus and touching his ass just to tease, which makes his twin whine very loud. 

Vanitas eventually comes back and finds them like that. By the time they wake up there's more cum than they thought, so even though they're pretty sure it had been just the three of them they have the suspicion that Van may have jacked off on top for good measure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roseprix, because apparently I can't write fics if they're not for other people. 
> 
> I will NEVER apologize for saying their names seventeen thousand times because it's already hard enough to write smut with two people with he/him pronouns and I'm not badass enough to pull off three.


End file.
